Heroin
by lauren4lyfexo
Summary: Alice Brandon a girl who been through it all, She lives of the numb feeling Heroin gives to her but can one person change that and be able to help her before its to late, Drug abuse, Language ect
1. Chapter 1

preface:

My name is Alice Brandon I am 17 years old, My life is fucked up im wasted away into nothing im so numb, and i love it but fear it at the same time. I love it because it keeps the pain away and it keeps my mind blank but i fear it because im not living in a real world it's just me. So here i am spacing out on the living room couch looking at the only picture left hanging on the wall, it's of sebastians family. They look happy and it causes my heart so much pain because i will never have that again, i think the only reason i was created for is to be alone. I look away from the picture not wanting to feel the pain any longer and pick up the needle thats already has my savior in it and poke it in my arm and injects that sweet heroin so i can go back to being numb the only good feeling i will forever experience.

They say memories will fade in time, They said my memories will fade quickly because i was so young when it happened but they were terribly wrong. I remember every detail of that night, that night when my family was killed. I was 10 years old when they died.

My mother was beauitful, people said i looked exactly like her, she had long black silky hair with crystal blue eyes and had a natural tan people would kill for. My father was so in love with her, but no couple is perfect they owed alot of money to powerfull people. They were drug addicts i knew that but i didn't care as long as they were with me.

One evening when i was getting home from school i walked into my house and everything was trashed it looked like a bomb hit it. When i finally got my mind together after i heard the shooting of a gun. I ran up the stairs as fast as i could to see my father dead on the floor with a puddle of blood around him. I remember trying to shake him awake but when i looked into his lifeless eyes i knew he was gone forever. I cryed with what seem was forever but i didn't realize i wasn't alone untill a pair of arms ripped my off my father and threw me in my parents room thats when i noticed my mother in the corner crying holding her hand to her stomach that was gushing of blood.

Three men entered the room and started to kick her everywhere i screamed untill I too was getting kicked. The pain was horrible but it was nothing compared to what i saw next. They threw my mother on the other side of the room, tore off her clothes and made me watch them rape her. I will never forget the way my mothers eyes connected to mine pleading to not doing anything that will get myself killed. They killed her, my beauitful loving Mother! When the finished with her the placed the gun to her head and shot her, It will forever scar me witnissing all of this but what happened next made my forever broken.

Chapter 1 : Aspen

Life sucks, thats my motto. I've been living in my own personal hell for 7 years. My life is not so ordinary to any normal teenager and it seems to get worse and worse each passing year. I wouldn't of even made it this far if it wasn't for my friend Aspen she was my light in some sort of non lesbian way. I met her 6 years ago in Broklynns orphange by that time i was already there for a little over a year. The first time i saw aspen she had a dirt potato sack over her head and was getting the shit kicked out of her in the bathroom. 5 girls were just giving it to her but even though she couldnt see she wouldn't go down so easily. I didn't pity her though it happened to everyone who was "fresh meat" and wasn't as damage as the rest of us.

When i got my welcome beating i was so numb after everything that happened i didn't feel the pain untill it was over. The girls weren't satisfied though since i didnt scream or fight back so they kept coming after me untill i cracked and got my revenge. I got my revenge by pouring bleach into the leader's shampoo bottle when she was taking a shower. I remember sitting in the corner waiting until she used her shampoo, when she finally did all i heard was ear peircing scream. When i heard the scream i couldn't stop the grin that began to spread over my lips.

Aspen and I were the same we were both damaged beyond repair. When I helped her off the floor she took the sack off her head you could see the bruises already starting to form on her face and blood was coming from her nose and lip, she didn't look scared just angry she asked me what my name was, i told her and from that day on we were basically attatched to the hip . Her father died of an overdose and her mother killed herself when she was just a baby. Aspen was a couple months younger than me but taller, she was beauitful she had a lean figure, legs that ran for miles and a simple smile than got everyones attention. She was fearce and strong and turned out to by my only true friend. We ended up running away from the orphange on my 14th birthday we didn't have anywhere to go but we didn't care as long as we were free. We lived on the streets for almost 2 months. We stole what we needed and slept where ever it was dry. We met a couple people around are age and evantully started apartment hopping around. There was one guy though named Sebastian that looked and me like i was a piece of meat, but made me a deal i couldn't refuse- sex for a place to live. When we first got to his place I was speechless there was people everywhere but thats not what made me speechless. There was this one guy, he was black and bulk and had amazing green eyes I couldn't help but stare he was amazing. When Sebastian came back holding out a beer for me thats when the guy noticed me staring he smiled a little and said "Hey little lady why dont you come sit by me" right after he said that i couldn't control my feet and next thing you knew i was sitting right beside him.

"I haven't seen you around before, Im Liam" he said ,I was to busy undressing him with my eyes to acknowledge he was speaking to me.

"im Alice" was all i could muster out. He laughed and started to roll up a bill, he stuck it in his nose and started leaning towards the table he snorted a line of that white powder , i was extremly curious as to what it was. "do you want a line?" "what is it?" and then he said the word that changed my world "Heroin"

From that night on all i've been doing with my life was partying me and aspen still lived with Sebastian we were his sluts as he would like to say. As long as i got my heroin i was content, Aspen though was more into cocaine and speed. I tryed them but heroin was still my choice of drug. Heroin was my superhero i guess you could say it took all the bad memories in my head and destroyed them untill i was sober, but i didn't stay sober long enough before they got the chance to come haunt me once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dead

Its been a little more than 2 years since we first moved into Sebastians it was just a regular saturday morning. Aspen was hungover and well I was still high from last night since i didnt have the chance to sleep enough for it to ware off.

"Pass me my cigarettes , oh my god my fucking head is killing me man , it feels like someones banging a drum inside my head... fuck i hate hangovers" Aspen said

I couldn't help buy chuckle a bit she was not a morning person at all. I grab a smoke out of the pack before i tossed them over to her and lit it up. When Aspen lit hers I looked over at her and said "Where did you got last night, I was looking everywhere for ya"

She tensed up a little and a akward silence took over her, I gave her some time to gather her thoughts and when she finally spoke she said " Alice, i went over to Liam's to go get more coke and when i got there Liam was..." she started to sob but i couldn't comfort her i was to scared of her finishing that sentence. Liam and I we were something it wasn't love but somehow he just made me feel safe. Aspen finally said the word i knew all to well " Alice he was dead I think he overdosed, i called the cops and took off before they came but I was watching the whole thing"

He's dead , gone forever. My mind wanted to shut itself down but i wouldn't let it instead i picked up my needle and filled it with my drug a single tear fell down my face when i injected it.

The day passed quickly it was just me and aspen sitten around all day getting high and forgeting all about Liam, nice right? The day turned into night and thats when people started to show up there were dozens by the time the clock reached 11pm, perfect party hour. I haven't slept more than 15 minutes in the last 2 days I never slept much after my parents died I always got these weird dreams of completly weird stuff , sometimes stranger or aspen and even myself, but i was to wired up to even clothes my eyes.

I looked over at Aspen and she was snorting something I didn't even have to ask because she yelled at the top of her lungs "SPEED!!!!!!" I chuckled at her and started making my own poison. Aspen came to sit over beside me and started rambling on about Liam , i really didn't want to here it but i listened sometimes.

Untill she finally asked me "Alice, is this the rest of are lives?" I didn't know how to respond becasue truthfully I didn't no either. I told her "I really don't know, i guess it is we owe alot of money to sebastian still and i doubt he will let us just walk out of here"

"but alice were wasting away into nothing! I don't want to end up like Liam or my Father but im afraid, afraid of change and so are you! whats going to happen when this all ends or we end up in jail?!" she asked I started to get this vibe going through me it was like something bad was going to happen, I get these sometimes and they always seem to come true.

Again, i didnt know how to respond she was ruining my buzz but i couldn't help but think about her words. What if Aspen was right could this really be the rest of are lives?

It was around 4am and i was out of it! I couldn't move of the couch, I couldn't see Sebastian anywhere but i saw aspen dancing for this guy. I didn't think anything of it, i looked away trying to find someone to help me or give me a drug that will keep me from closing my eyes. Thats when out of the corner of my eye i saw aspen begining to fall, maybe she just tripped or to fucked up to stand anylonger. When she hit the ground i knew something was wrong everyone began to laugh around her. Untill they started to clue in, I wanted to run and help her up but I couldn't move. Sebastian came out then and started panicking " WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE !!!! WHATS WRONG WITH HER!?" He ducked down to check her pulse but i knew she was gone already.

Aspen was dead lying on the floor with her lifeless eyes open staring at me, I couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. I cryed for what seemed like hours, Then i started remembering all the things i tryed to forget. They came at me so fast i fell of the couch, I though i was going to die. Maybe i should die, theres nothing left for me here. The worlds not going to miss Alice Brandon, hell not even Sebastian would miss me or all of my fake friends.

My vision started to go fuzzy, I think someone was lifting me off the ground but i couldn't be sure, I heard whispers "she's freaking out" "someone should drop her at the hospital" "2 dead in 1 night , holy shit".

After that last one i stopped fighting the darkness and let it take over me.

JPOV

My name is Jasper Hale/Whitlock , I am a vampire. I was created for a war against other vampires clans in the south. I lived for more than a century and i still look around 19 or 20. I served my creator Maria for a few decades just killing everything in my path that is until i t finally took off. I met the cullens in 1950's and been with them ever since . There was Carlisle, Esme,Edward,Bella,Rosalie,Emmett and myself. I am the only one not paired with a mate but i didn't mind it sometimes it was hard dealing with everyones emotions. Until one day everything changed.

The phone was ringing downstairs, I heard Esme pick it up. It was Carlisle he sounded very upset and impatient. _"Esme darling, I need Edward and Jasper at the hospital as soon as possible!" _ "why , whats wrong" she said anxiously _"a girl just showed up here tonight and has just woken up but she seems so dead im very worried i need to not what she's feeling and thinking, im afraid we might lose her soon" _"okay were on are way!" she said quickly and hung up. The rest of the family stood at the bottom of the stairs, Esme quickly made her way over and we were off to the hospial.

When we arrived the smell of blood hit me automatically but it wasn't tempting. We seen Carlisle make his way over to us as fast as he could with humans around. He kissed Esmes forhead and told us to follow him. When we got inside the room i seen the most beauitful girl i ever layed eyes. She had short black hair and was very tiny, She had the most amazing eye color i seen on any human they were like a bluish grayish. Thats when i realized those eyes looked dead, when i checked on her emotions it was blank but i knew she couldn't be dead i heard her heartbeat.

"Carlisle i can't feel her emotions" I said as calm as i could get

"Yes i can't seem to read her thoughts either" Edward said still holding onto Bella

Carlisle told us everything he knew about her, Her name was Alice and she was dropped off in the parking lot about 2 hours ago she had multiple drugs in her and alot of alcohol. That was it he couldn't find any information about her. Her heartbeat started to slow down and when Carlisle began to check her she sat up quickly and let out a scream. Then her emotions hit me like a ton of bricks. There was anger, sadness, and quilt. She looked around the room quickly then began to realize where she was. She started to get up but Carlisle held her down. The angel began repeating "WHERES ASPEN! I need to protect her! WHERES ASPEN!" She started sobbing and i felt sadness come over me, all i wanted to do was pick her up and try to calm her down. I looked over at Edward and he was filled with sadness also. He read my thoughts and whispered so no human could hear us, "her memories, there horrfying she been through so much" I could feel the pity washing over him. I turned my head towards alice and as soon as i did her eyes connected with mine and she whispered "she's gone, gone forever"


End file.
